Move on Feliciano
by DutchCherry12
Summary: Gilbert Knows that Feliciano is still thinking about Holy Rome. He sees how it kills him so he only wants his love to do one thing. Move on.


**Move on Feliciano.**

**Inspired by the song: **_**New Resolution by Azure Ray. **_****

**Summary: Gilbert Knows that Feliciano is still thinking about Holy Rome. He sees how it kills him so he only wants his love to do one thing. Move on.**

Italy sat in front of a chest filled with old stuff he used to own and the things France gave him that used to be _his. _The Italian was lost in his memories again of his once lover a long time ago. Little did he know that his German friend and his brother were watching him. "Verdammt West he is getting worse every day. Tell him that you remember already." He said to Ludwig in a low tone. Ludwig shook his head. "It will do him no good…I am straight and he will want to be with me again I just can't do that to him, raising his hope to shatter it again. I'm his best friend bruder…" Ludwig turned and walked away to his office to work on the paperwork his boss had given him.  
>Gilbert sighed knowing his younger brother was right about. <em>'But I want to help Feliciano…' <em>he thought bitterly not knowing what to do. He walked to his room, for now he would leave it alone but he would get his once cheerful friend back to normal. 

The next day Feliciano acted as if he hadn't been thinking about his lost love but Gilbert could see it in every smile the Italian made. _'They're so fake' _he thought bitterly as Feliciano was laughing with some other nations at the meeting. The only reason the ex-nation was there because he wanted to keep an eye on Feliciano.He wasn't the only one who knew the Italian was faking. Lovino, Elizabeta and Roderich knew too. He looked at all three of them and they looked back at him sharing a same thought. _'We need to help him'. _They met up after the meeting Gilbert and Roderich sitting down while Elizabeta and Lovino paced around. "What is that idiot thinking? I though he was over that German brat! Yet he is back to how he was when he just learned he 'died'!" Lovino growled loudly not liking it that his brother was hurting. "I know…Normally Ita-chan would not be like this something must have happened." Elizabeta mumbled looking at Roderich sadly.  
>Roderich sighed sadly. "I think he is moving on but he can't accept it yet." This got a collective gasp from everyone. "You can't be right about that piano face" Gilbert wouldn't accept it. Feliciano was hopelessly waiting for Holy Rome to come back but he never will. Feliciano doesn't accept that fact and keeps waiting stubbornly...Right? "I think he is moving on but he hasn't had the support to do so yet." The Austrian stated. The others nod even Gilbert accepting the fact that it was so. "So we have to help him right?" Lovino asked frowning slightly. He wanted to help his little brother but he felt like he wouldn't do any good. Elizabeta shook her head. "Only Gilbert does" these words got said man to blush. "The awesome me? Well of course I can help him but why just me?" he asked not that he minded being the one to help Italy heck it had been his plan all along. "Because we all know how you feel about him" Austria said sharply which made Gilbert more flustered. "Well haha yeah of course he's my friend stupid piano face" he laughed more but Elizabeta was holding on to his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes which got him to gulp. "You love him Gilbert" she said in a tone a mom would use on her child who wouldn't know what happened to their Granddad when he died.<br>It slapped Gilbert in the face to hear the fact out loud for the first time. "Haha n-no I don't...I can't..." he tried to look away from his friends piercing green eyes but found he couldn't. "There was no other reason for you to make him his own nation. It wasn't just to taunt Austria you wanted him to be free. You had fallen in love with him as did your brother once." She kept using the mother tone and Gilbert could feel himself break. "But..." he couldn't deny it anymore. He was in love with the North Italian. 

He was standing in front of the Italian's house and swallowed. He was outside of Venice in front of a white Victorian style house. (.com/photos/bills_eye_view/3202062377/ - click this and you know how the house will look like. I'm not good at describing houses)  
><em>'Here goes nothing' <em>he thought as he knocked on the door. Feliciano took ten minutes to answer which was weird for the Italian but when he opened he was fake smiling again. "Oh Gilbert~ How are you?" he asked and Gilbert smiled slightly trying to seem normal. "Well I'm good I just wanted to visit you Feli" he said in his usual tone and Feli nodded. "Well come in then~" he chirped and let Gilbert in. The Prussian stepped inside of the house and saw that is was messier than usual. "Did a bomb explode here?" he joked slightly which didn't have the effect on the Italian he wanted to have. "No I just don't feel like cleaning." He said simply shrugging as he walked to his living room and sat down on the couch.  
>This set the Prussian off and he followed the Italian quickly standing in front of him frowning deeply. "Okay Feliciano what the heck is wrong with you?" Feliciano only looked up at him blinking. "What do you mean? I'm acting normal aren't I?" was the reply he got in a light tone. "No you're not! Listen to me! You are still waiting for Holy Rome but he is gone! Move on!" he yelled his face close to the Italian's who now looked hurt and terrified. The look on his face quickly changed into one of anger and sadness. "He promised to be back! He promised me! I know he never would break his promise! I-I believe he w-will come back!" he yelled at the Prussian tears streaming down his face. This was not what the Prussian wanted so he softly brushed away the Italian's tears. "Shh…I was harsh but Feli he is <em>gone. <em>He would be back by now when he could and we both know it…" he felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest when he spoke the soft words and Feliciano seemed to have the same heart beat as him. "I-I...Know Gilbert...I just don't want him to be gone..." Gilbert nodded smiling sadly. "I know Feli...Remember what I told you when I helped you gain independence?" Feliciano was quiet for a moment then nodded. "Si…You said _'I will always be there to look out for you'" _the Italian stated. H knew the words by heart and it made the Prussian's heart beat even faster. "Ja. Do you want to know why I told you that?" Feli nodded shortly he had always wondered what the older man had meant by those words that made his heart flutter. "It's because I care about you and I hate to see your hurt."  
>Feliciano blushed dark red everything suddenly making sense to him. "Oh Gilbert...I never…I was so stupid…I'm sorry…" he mumbled rapidly but got silenced by the Prussian's finger. "It's okay Feli…Let's move on"<p> 


End file.
